To Be Free
by Captian Lady Sparrow
Summary: another potc story... with jack ..ummmm ...i'm not very good at these summary things...please read ye woun't regret it ..please
1. Your life

Disclamer: i don't own any potc charters and nere will ...sadness

As you look out the window of your room you can see the beautiful ocean and people going about there lives. when a knock comes to the door fallowed by the maids voice "miss are you awake yet""yes"you say a bit drowse ." Breakfast is ready miss" "I'll be down soon" you say. You get up and get ready wearing one of your many dresses that you hated .But your uncle insisted you were them so that you look like a proper lady. Oh how you hated those proper ladies all fancy , rich and think there so important .yet more then half had done nothing at all except married some rich man. You shiver at the thought of becoming like that. You much rather see the world and be adventurousYou go down stairs to have a bite to eat. Your uncle is at the end of the table with his coffee and one of his many books in hand reading as usual.Yet not saying a word to you. "Well" you broke the silence "I'm going in to town today" "that's fine as long as your home by four to get ready for the Governor's party tonight "replied your uncle sternly wile looking at you as if you had already done something wrong." Party?" you say in a very annoyed way. "Yes the governor's party." "Have you for got?" "No" you answer in a very defensive toneAs you think to your self about all those stupid parties and business meetings He always drags you to. He tells you that you must go just because, not really giving you an actual answer. YourUncle's job is to build or come up with design plans for ships, he's already builds some of the finest ships,such as the dauntless and the interceptor witch had been in an accident with pirates or something you really didn't know much of it only that a good friend of yours Will turner had been involved and the governor's daughter Elizabeth swan.The one thing you new about Elizabeth was that Will is absolutely in love with her.You didn't hate her but weren't too friendly after all she took one of your best friends away. You hardly saw him anymore, always off with Elizabeth. As you flashed back into reality you see your uncle had left the house. So you too leave and go into town.

A/N: hope ye liked it,sorry it's so short..ta fer now


	2. The Blacksmiths

As you walk around the town, you decide to go and see if will was around you wanted to show him the new tricks with the sword that you had been practicing. As you enter the blacksmiths shop you can see will talking to another man. The man was very handsome. He had longish dark black hair with a red bandana and may beads and medallions with a few dreadlocks through out his hair .But what you manly focused on was his beautiful chocolate eyes that were rimed with kohl that seem to draw you in. "ello luv" said the mysterious man. Fallowed by wills voice witch you were barley lessoning. "Hello y/n "hello "you manage to say Wait a minute you say to your self the snap out of your daze "I'm sorry for interrupting, I should go" you say just as your about to leave. "No you're not interrupting any thing" answered will "Jack this is y/n and y/n this is jack you shake hands with jack "very nice to meet ye luv"jack said "Nice to meet you too jack" you say "Actually me name is Captain Jack Sparrow but ye may call me jack" When jack says this your eyes meet and he gave you one of his smiles You indeed new who this man was captain of the black pearl a.. Pirate, but this crossed your mind once and didn't even indulge it. "So... "You spoke up "will I've been prating sword fighting and thought I could should you?" "I'm sorry I can't...I have to go help Elizabeth get a new dress for the governor's party tonight" " you are going aren't you y/n" "Yes" you say a little bit disappointed "Maybe another time" he says "Well I'll see you tonight ... And oh jack are you going to be staying for a wile?" asked will "Well... it depends" jack says wile he looks over at you You notice he's looking at you and you just sigh "See you later "and with that will was gone. And you were all alone in the shop with jack.

You just stood there wondering what to do whether you should just leave or not you were getting neverouss by the second. Nor you or jack had said a word since will had left. When finally silence was broken "So do ye want to show me what ye got luv" jack said with a grin "Excuse me" you a bit surprised "Sword fighting I mean of course " "what did ye think I was talking about luv" jack says with a small smile "Nothing jack "you say a bit embarrassed that you fell for one of his tricks Jack just smiles. you just sigh "well are we going to fight or not "you say wile picking up one of the many swords in the shop "why of course luv, but do ye really think ye can beat old jack " jack says wile smiling and pulling his sword out .you give jack a devilish smile " but of course" you say as you and jack begin to swordfight.You had been fighting for quite a wile and you were just about to win When you relished the time you lost your footing and were about to fall but jack had notice and dropped his sword to catch you. Only to fall back as well .You fell right on top of jack. "Jack are you all right?" you ask worriedly ""I'm fine luv" jack answers a bit dazed "Jack I'm so sorry really, I didn't mean to, jack are your sure you're... Before you could finish you were in a deep and passionate kiss with jack his hand ran thought your hair. You broke the kiss and starred in to his chocolate eyes, oh no you thought to your self it's passed four I have or go".With that you quickly got up "I'm sorry but I must go maybe I'll see you later or something" you said and with that you ran out the door leaving a very confused and amassed jack on the floor


	3. Geting Ready

Disclaimer; I do not own potc..tear

As you ran into your house you didn't see your uncle. Good you thought to your self. Just then one of the maids came in "miss were have you been we must hurry to get you ready for the governor's party tonight" you hurried up to your room. As you opened the door to your room you could see a rather large box on your bed. It was from your uncle .you new exactly what it was, a new dress for the party. You opened the box and inside was what you had predicted a dress. But not just a dress but a horrid thing called a corset. The dress was burgundy with black lace and along the neck line was an imboredy also in black. As much as you hate dresses you didn't mind it to much except for the corset. Just then three maids came in to help with the corset. You hated having maids dressing you but there was no way of you butting on that corset. After you were dressed a maid was about to but your hair up "no just leave it down "you said "but miss " the maid said quickly "but nothing please just go " you say "as you wish " the maid said an quickly left finally I 'm alone you thought to your self . Your hair downs in curls .one more things you say to your self. You go and get a necklace that your mother had given you. The necklace was quite beautiful diamonds imbedded into the white gold chain and at the end of the chain was a pendent like key. The key was also imbedded with diamonds except that in the very middle of the key was a black peal. This was the only thing you had from your mother. Holding the key and looking at it trying hard to remember something of your passed .Just then a knock came to the door."Miss are you done yet" asked the maid you quickly come out of your daze. "Yes I'll be down in a minute" you get your self together and hurried down stairs. You quickly asked the maid "were my uncle were to leave soon" oh miss he left this letter for you "she handed the letter to you and you opened it.

In side it read...

Dear (y/n),

I hope you liked the new dress I bought you for the party. Unforgently I have some business to attend to but I will meet you at the partly .Since you can not go by your self I have asked Mr. Taler to take you As your escort tonight he will be picking you up at 6 pm sharp.

Sincerely your uncle

Ps. do be good

Oh great just great you think to you self Mr. Taler or john as you call him. You've know him since you were 5 and he's always been stuck up and mean hearted man.Just then a knock came to the door .The maid answer it and you just stood there hoping to find a way out, but it was to late john was already there waiting for you in the door way. You slowly walked over to him as if you were walking to the galows."Hello my sweet are you ready to have a wonderful evening with me! "John said as if he were the greatest man alive You just nodded and walked with him to the carnage.


	4. Parties & Corsets

As you walk into the party you could see many people talking and laphing. You could see your uncle talking with many men. You walked over to him and john fallowed. You said hi but your uncle dismissed you as quickly as you said hi. You could see that john & your uncle were talking more then you have talking to your uncle in a week. You decide to go off and hopefully find will or some one to talk to. You quickly spotted will and walked over to him." hello will" you said "is that you (y/n)?" "You look quite beautiful to night" thanks will, but I can barley breath in this thing "will just smiled "so I heard you swordfighted with jack to day " "oh yea " you thinking back on what had happened "jack said you did quite well and that you all most beat him he probably cheated if I know jack" will said you just smiled All of the sudden out of nowhere "Will there you are I was looking all over for you" said a very annoyed Elizabeth. "Oh y/n hello I didn't see you there" Elizabeth said with a smile You just shook you head with a small smile." sure you didn't see me here talking to will of course not "you say quietly under your breath." what did you say?' asked Elizabeth oh nothing "you say with a bit of a smile "But I thought ..." before Elizabeth finished you spoke "so will is your friend jack going to be at the partly?" before will could answer you, you heard a voice behind you "well of course I'm at the partly luv." you quickly turned around to see that is was jack." but jack... how did you get in here with out any of the guards or norington seeing you ?" you asked "Luv I'm cap..."before jack could finish Elizabeth put her hand over jacks mouth" jack shhhhhhh your not suppose to be here and but you telling the hole partly who you are, that currently won't help" You started to laph at the expression on jacks face .A very startled yet confused expresion. Then you realized that jack was properly dressed as gentlemen all except for his hair of course. You couldn't help it you started lapping at the site between lapping you mange to get out "jack your dressed like a gentlemen" as you did this will and Elisabeth both begin to laph as well. "She made me" jack said wile pointing to Elisabeth" well I couldn't very Well sneak you in here look like you did' Elizabeth blurted out in laphter Jack just stood there shaking his head "I need something to drink " and off jack went insurch for some liquor. After a few minuets of lapping it got harder for you to breathe. Stupid corset you thought to your self. Jack soon came back with a bottle of wine. "Jack your suppose to get a glass not the hole bottle" Elizabeth says wile shaking her head. "It s all I could fine "jack says wile but his hands up in defense."but I must say not as good as rum but it el do fine fur now ""Whatever jack "Elizabeth says rolling her eyes? As the band started to play Elizabeth mentally dragged will along with her to go dance. "Poor whelp" replied jack as he took another swig of wine

By this time the corset felt like it was getting tighter by the minute. Maybe I need fresh air, oh what am I talking about you say thing to your self. What I need is to get this thing off. "Are ye al right luv?" asked jack seeing that you didn't feel to well. "Oh I can barely breath, it's this corset" you tell jack "Oh one of those bloody things, well I can cut if off ye if ye like luv" jack said with a sly smile "j-jack n-no no" you mange to chock out By this time you were barely breathing and jacks comment didn't help much. You stated to get a bit dizzy. "Luv you ok, I didn't mean it "jack said a bit worried "let go get some fresh air "and with that jack helped you out side to the balcony and helped you to sit down. Jack bent down on his knees so that he was eye level with you. "luvs breathe slowly and don't pass out ok" jack said this with a bit of worry in his eye. As you felt the cool air hit your face and began focusing on breathing you began to feel a bit better .As you begin to look up your eyes meet with jacks chocolate eyes" are ye feeling any better luv "jack said calmly. "Yes thank you" you say "well ..." you say wile looking a way from jack" we should be getting back to the partly" you say wile trying to get up only to fall back in to the chair. "I think ye should sit a bit more luv ""yea maybe" as jack is looking at you something caches his eye "Where did you get that luv" jack says "oh this" you say pointing to the beautiful diamond key with the signal black purl" my mother gave me it. it's all I have from her " just as jack was about to answer a voice come from the main hall "will all guests please come into the main hall" "we better go jack even if all it is some glory speech from the governor or commodor."then lets stay here luv" I like to but my uncle will kill me if I miss anything he says I am to be a proper lady " as you say this you give a small sigh. " well then luv " jack says wile standing "up lets go " with that jack help you up and gave you his arm . You were a bit surprised that jack a pirate did this but you took his arm any way.


	5. Defete

As you and jack walk into the main hall you could see that everyone was facing the head of the room, yet you couldn't see what was going on. Then you noticed that some one had said your name. With that you look at jack as to ask if he new what was going on. Jack just surged and looked at you and said " I'm sure its boring what ever it is." just then a woman in front of you look at you and jack and shhhhh ed you both. You quickly replied by sticking your tongue out like a five year old, but didn't care who was watching. . The woman immanently got insulted and walked away. Jack just looked at you and laphed and replied "you would make a good pirate luv" "really?'" you ask" sure luv you can fight and ..." be four jack could finish, You could see that the crowed was separating to let some one through. That some one was john .You quickly let go of jacks arm so as not to get either of you in troubled. Then john walked right over to you and grabbed your hand and began to talk "my beautiful y/n" "I have a very important question to ask you" You couldn't believe what john was about to ask you. By this time everyone had formed a cycle around you and john as to keep you from running away. You could see everyone watching even your uncle who had a sly smile on his face.

As you came to face john again he began to speek " will you y/n make me the happiest man and marry me" As you herd these words udder out of john's mouth. You look around once more. As you eyes searched the crowed of people hoping to fine some one to help you and then your eyes met with jacks. As you stared into jacks beautiful chocolate eyes you began to feel safe and warm like nothing else mattered, he gave you a small sad smile and then he looked away. Leaving you feel alone and confused once more. Your eyes fell to the floor. You felt as thought you were going to cry but you held the hurge in you closed your eyes and once again you look up your eyes now meeting with your uncles. Your uncle who gave you such a look as if says if you don't says yes you will soon regret it .You quickly look away and back to johns and see your life condemned before you. Threes is nothing you can do you think. With out a word you simply nod your head in defeat.

A/n: sorry it be so short..ta


End file.
